User talk:Logoboy95
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 23:50, 23 January 2006 (UTC) *Please do not remove deletion notices from pages, they are there for a reason. If you wish to back up why your article shouldn't be deleted, please make your argument in the deletion page and section valid for the article. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:51, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :I am not starting an edit war with your CBS, CBS Paramount Television, etc articles. These articles have no relation to Trek and are not needed. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:52, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ... Please stick to 'trek, Posting unrelated data is annoying.--Mafeu 23:12, 24 January 2006 (UTC) block You were asked not to remove the deletion notices, yet you continued to do so. You have now been blocked for a period of 24 hours. If you wish to make valid contributions and comply with our policies, you may return in that time. --From Andoria with Love 23:13, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Your Television Articles Again, please refrain from making television articles not related to Star Trek. You have already been blocked for not heeding warnings. If you continue, you will be blocked again. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:07, 27 January 2006 (UTC) *You have, again, ignored my warnings and removed a deletion notice. Your actions will prompt another block of your account. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:19, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Stop! Again you post non trek related articles and you remove a persons deletion notice.. please refrain from doing so or you could face annother block by an administrator.--Mafeu 17:47, 27 January 2006 (UTC) So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good-bye You were warned. You have now been banned indefinitely. We here at Memory Alpha do not tolerate misbehavior, as you can now see. Have a good day. --From Andoria with Love 20:09, 27 January 2006 (UTC)